The K4 Project (Chapter 1)
by GreatSage
Summary: This is the script for the manga/Doujinshi that a friend and I have been working on for a month. It was originally modeled to be our spin on Kingdom hearts 3, but since starting Kingdom Hearts 3 has been announced so we simply switched the name from the K3 Project to the K4 Project. This document isn't exactly in story format because there are to be illustrations involved.
1. Chapter 1

K4 project

(please not that is simply the script for a manga/doujinshi that me and a friend are currently working on. Also take note that this was originally called the "K3 Project" And was modeled to be Kingdom Hearts 3 in our own image. Since starting they have announced KH3 so we simply switched it to four!)

Prelude chapter overview: This chapter will start off with a dream of a flashback to when the king was killed. It'll show little snippets of a battle we'll come back to later. It's just to intrigue the readers and to make them want to know what happened. It'll also serve an introduction to how dark of a comic/manga this will be. No more E10+ ratings xD.

Sora will wake up in a cold sweat with a look of horror on his face. Mentioning to himself "This dream again... Looks like I over slept. *checks alarm clock and looks over to other bed* Riku's not here. He must be training" He'll then proceed to get out of bed NOT naked…Then he'll shower and as he's in the shower he'll receive a holo-message from Kairi who'll see his naked body, blush, turn away and inform him that the leader of another sector has important info:

Kairi: Sora! I've go- *blush* eep uhh. *looks away, looks back then turns around* Uhm, I have an urgent message from the leader of the fourth sector"

Sora: Okay, give me a moment. I'll be over in a few minutes" *Blank expression*

Kairi: O-Okay *closes transmission*

This person will be Hayner from twilight town. Sora enters the room fully dressed, over hearing hayner complain about how slow he's taking:

Hayner: Ahh Jeez! What's taking him so long! This is important! It's not like we're back on the beach anymore! He's such a laz-"

Sora: What's the Urgent news Hayner? You interrupted my relaxing shower y'know. *Yawns and scratches bed hair*

Hayner: Gah! Uhm, r-right! Well we've just received info from Leon. Tron has picked up traces of movement in the demisphere. A large group is active. They're headed straight through Disney Castle!

Sora pauses and clenches his fist

Sora: Right, thanks for the intel. Tell Tron I said he's doing well. We'll head over and intercept them.

Hayner: Right! I'll let Queen Minnie know you're on your way.

Sora: Hayner?

Hayner: Yeah?

Sora: Take care not to endanger your wife and daughter okay? *gives lazy smile*

Hayner: Yeah, of course! *grins* You take care of yourself as well! You don't look like you're getting much sleep these days, oh! And say hi to Riku for me~

Sora: Yeah

End of transmission.

Riku enters the room just catching a glimpse of Hayner before he ended the transmission. He walks up to Sora with a Riku smirk and says:

Riku: Oh hey, that was Hayner right? His sector is doing well for themselves.

Sora: Yeah, he's making something of himself isn't he?

Riku: And to think just ten years ago he proposed to Oulette on the islands.

Sora: Who'd have thought he'd end up here? *grins*

Riku: Hehehe, Sora, who'd have ever thought any of us would end up here?

Enter Kairi

Kairi: That's right! If someone had told me ten years ago that lazy beach bum Sora and hot headed wanderlust Riku would serve as the leaders of a Resistance group, I would have laughed in their faces. *chuckles then looks at the ground below them with a face of Reminiscence*

Riku: H-Hey! I was NOT hotheaded! *blushes a bit and starts rambling off with Kairi*

Sora starts thinking deeply to himself about the dark events that took place a year ago. We enter a flashback.

We see Sora Riku and Kairi riding their vehicles through a desert type area. (See Keyblade graveyard for reference) The three are riding the generic paradigm vehicles for a three man group. A hoverblade(Sora), Motorblade(Riku), Motorblade(Kairi). They're fully armored in their master's armor. Sora begins relaying the mission when the King Joins the party using a wayward star:

Sora: Selphie relayed some intel to Kairi about an unusually large mob of demi-sentients. The mission is to interrupt the mob from the inside, break apart their formation weakening their attack power, and then destroy the stragglers.

Riku: Yeah

Kairi: Got it

King: Hmm. Demi-Sentients only appear to us where true evil is present in the world…Xehanort must be nearby.

Sora: Well if he is, we'll be ready for him! It's time to end this three year long war!

They proceed to enter the mob of Sentients. They hop off their vehicles and straight into the fray; Taking out Sentients skillfully and swiftly. They each show why they individually attained the level of Keyblade master. Kairi with her crafty and dangerous magical talents, Riku with his destructive strength. The King with his heightened agility and flawless execution, and Sora with his tremendous speed and unorthodox fighting style. One by one the demi-sentients of various classes fall. Kairi casts holy daigatsu. A demi-sentient of the beta class is pierced by a multitude of raining holy blades and destroyed. The King throws his kingdom key and in a showy display flips up above another beta tier sentient. His keyblade reaches right below him and with perfect timing, he axe kicks the keyblade straight down the middle of the sentients head. He retrieves his blade and moves on. Riku finds himself surrounded by 5-7 Alpha tier sentients. He grin's and swaps out "way to dawn" for "guillotine rage"(see me for speculation of how the blade will look) He charges his energy(super saiyan reference) then charges into one of them and only using his fist, send them hurdling sky high. He jumps in quick pursuit and drags the keyblade straight through the middle of the sentient completely cutting it in half. He then preps himself for the fall using gravity to his advantage. A giant grin on his face:

Riku: I hope you're ready for this!

He slams into the ground sending a shock wave out that kills two of the sentients in the immediate vicinity and toppling the other two who were further away.

Sora appears with a flash of light behind Riku, places his hand on his shoulder and grin's.

Sora: Keep up! *laughs then runs on to more targets*

Riku: I haven't seen you kill a single one!

Riku proceeds to take care of the other two sentients, but instead finds nothing but the dust around him. He laughs and moves on as well.

Riku: Geez, that Sora is always showing off! Always competition with this guy~

They proceed to finish off a few low level sentients then regroup.

(There's one sentient left and Riku and Sora are stand off-ish. They look at eachother, look at the sentient, then look back at each other. They run to both sides of the sentient and perform a "x slash" killing it. Riku whips off his helmet and says:

Riku: Hey! That was my kill! I totally got that!

Sora: What? No way Riku, you weren't nearly fast enough~

They argue a bit and then the scene continues)

Kairi: Think that's all of em'~

Riku: I think you're right * places hand on hip* Don't see anything but dust and more dust..

Sora: Nice job guys! Let's head back and let the others know that we've taken care of the situation. Then we can all go out to celebrate the King's getting better!

King: Gosh Sora, thanks! I couldn't just let you youngsters hog all the action for yourselves! I won't be left hung to dry…Isn't that right…Xehanort

The others look at Mickey with a look of confusion then suddenly sense the crawling ominous evil behind them. They swiftly turn around and take defensive stances against Xehanort.

Xehanort: My my, look at you three. All grown up and leading the attack against me. *evil smug smiles then faces Mickey* Your Majesty! You're finally better! I'm so glad~ But..Don't you think you're a little too old to be out on the frontlines with these young ones?

Sora grabs his chest. He can feel Ventus reacting to Xehanort being near.

King: I may be old, but if we go by that logic, then you should be at a retirement home you decryptic artifact!

Xehanort: *Walks with both hands behind his back* Ahh but I'm strong Mickey Mouse. THAT'S the difference between you and me.

King: You'll see soon enough the difference between you and I! *Glares angrily*

Xehanort turns his attention to Sora noticing him grabbing his chest.

Xehanort: Ahhh Sora. You seem to be in a bit of pain there! Tell Ventus to keep it down in there. If he keeps that up, you'll both lose your hearts. But then again, that boy was always hotheaded and bothersome. Even when I was his master~

Riku: What are you planning Xehanort! Who else did you bring with you!?

Xehanort: Oooh Riku! But of course! It's just me. Myself. *Ansem appears* And I. *Xemnas appears*

Riku and Kairi instantly lash out towards the two. Kairi flies towards Ansem with a crashing kick that's blocked by his heartless guardian. She instantly retaliated by swinging her other leg around for a counter and got caught in his grasp. Ansem throws her back, sending her body hurdling in the air. She quite quickly regains her balance and sticks the landing only to lung toward him again thrusting her keyblade in an attempt to pierce him. Riku swings his blade at Xemnas with so much force that when he blocks it with his beam sword the pressure makes Xemnas slide back and dig his feet in the ground sending a gust of wind back. Riku grabs Xemnas by the hair and smashes his face into the ground. He then kicks him in the side sending him rolling backwards. Sora is caught up in watching Riku and Kairi and barely notices Xehanort rising into the sky on a mountain of raised earth. Mickey is right on his tail, running up the cliff as it rises. Sora snaps out of it and proceeds to help the King. He crouches down, gathers his strength and gains half way up the massive climb with one hop, then with another, he meets Xehanort and the King at the top.

Sora: What is this? Why are you here!? *glares at angrily*

Xehanort: …*grins*

King: He's here for me..

Sora: What?

King: *Quickly cuts off* It's only natural to target the weakest link right? …I'm getting old and with my having just gotten over an injury, I'm not at the top of my game. Attack while he's weak right Xehanort?

Xehanort: *small evil laugh*

King: But I am NOT weak. I am a keyblade master and if I am to die here, it will not be without striking a crippling blow on your schemes Xehanort!

The King rushes in with such vigor and boasting spirit. He's dealing crucial blows to Xehanort and isn't surviving without injury. With one swoop of his keyblade, Xehanort finds an opening in one of the king's attackes and punishes him for it by shattering his right arm. Sora finds his way behind Xehanort with incredible speed and swings his blade. Xehanort reads this attack and disappears leaving the King open to Sora's strike. Sora backs off mid swing, managing not to strike his partner. Xehanort reappears in front of the King and in retaliation, the king flips his blade around and swings upward launching Xehanort in the air. Sora glides up, swapping out "Kingdom key" for "Oathkeeper" He draws his blade back ready to deliver the final blow. Xehanort recovers and uses dark graviraga on Sora, shrouding him in a barrier of dark crushing pressure. He cringes, fighting off the pressure, but oathkeeper can't take it. It breaks in two and Sora is sent falling to the ground. He looks over at the two broken pieces of the keyblade and scurries over to pick them up. A horrified look on his face and a shaking body; Sora is heartbroken. Back to Riku and Kairi, they each are about to deliver the finishing blows on Ansem and Xemnas, but the two counterparts summon dark portals and retreat. The heroes keyblades slicing the air where the dark ones stood.

Riku: Damn it! They got away!

Kairi: Hey, don't sweat it! They're gone and now we need to catch up to the king and

Her words are cut short by a jolt of pain coursing through her head. Riku was experiencing a heart wrenching sickness as well. ...Something was wrong.

They hurried off to find Sora and the king. Back to Sora, he sat on the ground just staring at the broken blade. He is absolutely petrified. He glanced up as Xehanort walked over to the broken king.

Sora: *To himself* what am I doing? The King's in trouble… So, why am I just sitting here? I have to get up! Sora! MOVE!

Xehanort: Look at how weak you are. You've always been weak! But it's not your fault. That old fool Yen Sid was weak as well. You had no chance from the beginning.

King: …

The King tells something to Sora, but he can't hear it. Later on he'll know what was said and understand it. Xehanort raises his keyblade above his head, points the blade at the king and pierces his heart. The king falls silent. Sora somehow gets the idea in his head that if he could fix oathkeeper, he could defeat Xehanort and save the king. Riku and Kairi finally reach Sora and the King.

Xehanort held the now lifeless corpse of the king by his neck, chuckling away with ill intent dancing in his smile. Sora, downed to his knees, was holding the two halfs of oathkeeper. Kairi watched as he desperately tried to marry the two pieces with no avail. Both watched as the charm holding the promises of a thousand lifetimes slowly faded out of existence, then the same with the broken blade. Tears rolled down Sora's face and his eyes turned a menacing golden, filled with murderous intent. The darkness in his heart boiled. Riku could feel it deepen and churning the darkness in himself, his glowing golden eyes showed as proof. Sora transformed. His new heartless form more menacing and murderous than that of the Chernabog. The beasly heartless Sora lunged out for xehanort with a scream that could only be described as the grinding and tearing of a sleeping heart(ventus) and a lost heart(Sora). The attack was less than a concern for one of true evil. Xehanort, using his free hand, grabbed the beasts head and crushed it like a shell reverting Sora back to normal and knocking him out. He threw his unconscious body to the ground, summoned his keyblade and sent a wave of dark matter slashes toward Sora ripping gashes in his left arm and right leg. Riku stepped in and used giga refleraga to parry back the attacks, giving them enough time to teleport. He looked up one last time at the corpse of his dear friend and king and left the battlefield.

We fade out of the flashback and Sora hears muffles callings as Riku tries to get his attention.

Riku: …ra …ora….Sora… SORA!

Sora snaps to and faces Riku with a cringing face.

Sora: *Holding hand over eye* Yeah, yeah, I hear you…I'm all here.

Kairi looks concerned over Sora and is panicking. Sora leans against wall.

Riku: You're still having those dreams aren't you? About that day a year ago?

Sora: It's fine.

Kairi: Sora, maybe you should rest for a bit. You're looking a bit pale. *Hands Sora a bottle of water*

Sora: *Takes bottle* I'm fine. We're heading out.

Riku: Where to?

Sora: Disney Castle. We got an urgent call about a large mob of sentients.

Riku: Aren't Donald and Goofy there?!

Kairi walks away to setup the transporter

Sora: Apparently they went off to teach training sessions to the new recruits.. They won't be back for two weeks.

Riku: Heh, typical.

Kairi: I've set up the transporter. We can go whenever you're ready.

Sora: Right then. I'm going ahead. *turns face and walks away*

First Panel- Kingdom Hearts

Second panel- Original Xehanort on a raised cliff holding King Mickey's battered corpse by the neck. Grim smirk on his face. Ill intent in his eyes and a sense of superiority(See opening to Birth by sleep for Xehanort on cliff reference)

Third panel- Sora on the ground

He's holding the broken oathkeeper and bent over on his knees. There's a look of shocked anger on his face. He's feeling despair, confusion, anger, and desperate.(remember this scene because we'll come back to it later)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Overview: Sora and the others head to Disney castle expecting to me Xehanort, but what the find isn't what they expected. Sora lets his feelings get in the way of doing his job. Queen Minnie makes her first appearance.

Sora heads to the transporter, checking his equipment. Kairi enters the coordinates for the Disney castle receive station and then steps on the transporter. She summons "Angelous" backslash style(Ventus) in her left hand, releases it, and then does the same for "Pick a star" in her right hand normal style.

Sora: I'm all set

Kairi: Yeah, I'm good to go too *fold hands across chest and looks over at Riku*

Riku having just finished his training is all sweaty and wanting to clean up before they go, but looks like majority rules.

Riku: *Siighs and pulls towel off of shoulder tossing it to one of the nearby low level resistance members* I JUST finished training too…Can't a guy get a shower first?

Kairi: Oh quit your complaining! You can just take one when we get back besides, after Sora's hour long shower, I doubt there's any hot water left~

Riku: *frowns and faces Sora* A whole hour? Really?

Sora: *Shrugs and averts eyes making a small laugh*

Riku: Maaan we talked about this! I'm gonna have to blow some steam this time around. *Summons "Magistrate's Edge" (The big heavy keyblade that you had quick sketched) lets it slam into the ground before stepping onto the transporter. Swings blade over shoulder.*

The transportation sequence starts and a small hole appears before them. It gradually gets bigger and on the other side, they can see Royal workers operating machinery. Riku steps ahead and says:

Riku: Well then, shall we?

They proceed to walk through the portal and find themselves in Disney castle. Queen Minnie is so busy issuing orders to those around her that she only just notices the arrival of the three after they're right behind her. She sends the one's she had been talking to away and greets them as a stressed, overworked, and busy queen would.

Queen Minnie: Riku, Sora, Kairi? What's the meaning of this? Showing up unannounced like this at the royal palace!

Queen Minnie starts walking signaling the others to follow her. They're walking down a hall and the intended destination is the throne hall.

Kairi: U-Uhm…Hayner was supposed to inform you before our arrival.

Sora: He never called?

Queen Minnie: Well if he did no one has run it by me *Senses something is off* ..What's the issue here? The heartless problem has been well under control for quite some time now.

Riku: The heartless aren't the problem, though I can tell you, they're still lurking. They've just gotten better at hiding. No, the reason we're here is different.

Queen Minnie: Xehanort

Kairi: It's a possibility, yes. We got some intel that there was a large group of sentients on their way here.

Sora: No, without a doubt. If the sentients are really on their way here then it can only mean that Xehanort is finally making a move.

Queen Minnie: And it starts here. I have a few words for that monster.

Riku: *Kneels down before her majesty* With all due respect my queen, I think it best that you not meet that man face to face.

Sora: He's right. We've…We've already lost the king. This world can't afford to lose you too.

Queen Minnie looks at Sora with a sorrowful smile. She then turns to open the Throne hall doors.

Queen Minnie: I suppose you're right.

Sora, Riku and Kairi summon their keyblades.

Kairi: Your Majesty, please stand back!

Sora bursts through the doors with a fierce expression upon his face.

Sora: XEHANORT! *looks around for the evil one* I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. COME OUT AND FACE US.

A cloaked figure walks out from behind the throne and sits on it.

Cloaked figure: Man, you just never stop yelling do you? Honestly, how do you two even get things done with his constant yelling and whining? "OH the king is dead! Waah waah".

Queen Minnie: Who are you and how dare you sit on that throne and bad mouth my Husband, the King of this world! I'll have you seized and imprisoned!

Cloaked figure: Yeaah yeah, I wasn't talking to you your highness. *removes hood*

Braig: I was talking to the snot nosed chosen. All five of them. *stands up and walks towards the others* Roxas, you still defy us even now when you don't even have a shell to move around in. And Ventus, I can't help but think that you're the reason Sora's got that angry look down so well. I mean, even now, I get the shakes just looking at it.

Sora: Xigbar! Why yo-

Braig: Ah, ah! I'm not Xigbar anymore~ Well technically I'm Xehanort, but uhh, I don't really like sharing a name with that old coot. Call me Braig

Kairi: It doesn't matter who you are you're going down!

Sora then proceeds to attack Braig, but is pushed back by the appearance of the Demi-sentients they were warned about.

Braig: Woopsy-daisy! You were so close too, but it's not quite my turn to play. There are still things you have to do!

The demi-sentients begin to turn on the civilians around the area and Riku automatically takes up a plan to secure and protect the queen and the civilians.

Riku: Kairi! I'm getting the queen out of here! Protect the civilians and hold the sentients off until I get back!

Kairi: Okay!

Riku runs off with the queen. And Kairi turns her attention to Sora while defending a civilian.

Kairi: Sora! We've got to protect the civillians! Help me get them out of here!

Sora: No! He'll get away! We can't let him get away! I'm going after him!

Sora runs off after Braig.

Kairi: No! Sora that's his plan!

Sora disappears in a cloud of darkness where Braig fled to. After finally catching up he exchanges a few blow with Braig.

Sora: I've got you!

Braig: Oh look! It's our three heroes! *grins* But really, wow, I can't believe you just up and left those civilians to die. That's cold blooded Sora. But … Not at all unlike you. *taps sharpshooters on shoulder* You're always running away aren't you? Abandoning Riku and Kairi for the two goofballs you like to run around with. Leaving Riku behind in the realm of darkness. It's in your nature!

Sora: SHUT UP! *throws keyblade at. Gets it lodged in wall* I've never abandoned anyone! I would never! *looks around the smoke for the other*

Braig: Man come on! Get a clue already! What about Namine? Wasn't there an important promise you were supposed to keep? Aren't you forgetting a few things? *Opens dark portal* And right now, what are you doing? Chasing thin air when your important friend needs you. If that's not abandoning then I don't know what it~

Sora: Kairi can handle herself-

Kairi screams in the background. She is bashed into a wall by a male alapha-class and her shoulder dislocates. She is bloodied and there is a crowd of civilians behind her while 6 male Alpha's advance her front. She shakily holds her keyblade out at the sentients.

Kairi: SORA PLEASE!

Sora turns around reacting to the scream. Braig starts to fade into the portal.

Braig: Ah, right. On. Time! Adios kiddo! Y'know, you're looking more like Xehanort everyday *leaves through portal*

Sora: Kairi I'm coming!

Sora rushes over and finds a few dead citizens and watches another being crushed by a sentient.

Sora: NO! *Cuts down sentient and continues searching for Kairi*

He notices a large mob of 6 alphas and the bloodied Kairi and citizens. He drives into Valor form battles it out with them. He gets down to the last sentient and swaps out oblivion for Chaos Chaser and begins to pummel the demi-sentient over and over and over, not stopping. Riku finally comes back in time to witness the cruel display.

Riku: SORA STOP! *runs over and throws sora off of the dust that was once a sentient, snatching the keyblade away.* It's dead! And just what the hell happened here!

Sora: *looks up at the furious Riku* This is the second time you've taken the keyblade from me.

Riku: *looks over at the dead civilians and battered Kairi* What happened to Kairi? And the Citizens? You were supposed to protect them!

Sora: He was getting away! He knows about what Xehanort is up to! I-I-I just needed t-

Riku: SORA!

Sora flinches at the yell and falls silent in his confused state of mind.

Riku: *Sighs and speaks sympathetically* Look, you're tired. I get that. Just…go cool your head for a minute and when you're ready, come help us clean this mess.

Sora: I'm- I'm sorry. *walks away*

Kairi watches as he goes when Riku comes over to help her up.

Kairi: Riku! You're too hard on him! *gets helped up* He's just tired..

Riku: I know. He's been sleeping better thoug-

Kairi: Emotionally Riku! Sora's never lost anyone before! I lost my mother at a young age and got separated from my dad too. You've been in the darkness. You've felt losses worse than death! The most Sora's ever had to deal with was being separated from everyone else for a year and a half and even then he was sleeping! Though the King's death hurt everyone, Sora took the biggest blow. His innocent way of thinking that everything will be okay in the end was shattered… With the King's death he learned that Light doesn't always win.

Riku sets kairi against the wall positioning her shoulder in a way that will make it easy to relocate.

Riku: This one's gonna hurt…A lot.

Kairi: I'm ready

Riku: On the count of three.

Kairi: O-Okay!

Riku: *pops shoulder back in place* …three. *grins*

Kairi: *lets out a painful yell* Argh! Riku you JERK! What happened to counting to three?!

Riku: Ahh you'll live~ Now come on…Someone's gotta clean this up.


End file.
